Bruja
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Siempre se había sentido diferente a las demás a pesar de que se convencía que era solo una adolescente como cualquier otra. Fue al cumplir los 18 años cuando se dio cuenta que todo era mentira y que su destino estaba marcado.
1. Chapter 1: La chica de los ojos carmesi

Brujas.

Siempre se había sentido diferente a las demás a pesar de que se convencía que era solo una adolescente como cualquier otra. Fue al cumplir los 18 años cuando se dio cuenta que todo era mentira y que su destino estaba marcado.

Advertencias: Violencia gráfica, gender bender en algunos de los personajes y posibles ataques a la religión. Si usted considera que llega a atacar su sensibilidad le recomiendo que sea mejor que se retire y se ahorre el mal rato que le podría ocasionar. Muchas gracias

Disclamer: Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, esta obra es algo que se hace sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

CAPITULO 1: LA EXTRAÑA CHICA DE LOS OJOS CARMESI.

Su nombre era Madara Uchiha, tenía diecisiete y según tenía la visión era alguien que se podría ver como alguien normal. Solo una chica que podía perderse entre las millones de demás jóvenes en su edad, y aun con todo su empeño de querer dejar su marca en el mundo, sentía que todo era vano. Su pesimismo, así como su peculiar personalidad era algo digno de una leyenda.

También si no lo reconocía su físico también era impactante. Tenía una estatura que no era una enana pero tampoco un gigante. 1.75. Era delgada, con una figura atlética que era fruto de unos arduos entrenamientos que le encantaba hacer. Cabello negro largo, cayendo hasta su cintura, siempre tenía en un aspecto indomable, un detalle del cual estaba orgullosa. Contaba con una piel blanca que a su opinión era un desastre y una facciones fina que a su opinión no eran tan gratas, o por lo menos no como siempre opinaba su hermano menor, Izuna.

Para ella, nada era bueno ni malo y la vida no era más que una constitución de eventos de distintos tonos de matices de grises. Era imparcial en todo lo que puede significar la palabra. Y sentía, desde en lo más fondo de su alma que sería así. Lo que no sabía era en lo equivocada que estaba y que ese pensamiento se quebraría. Estaban contados los días para eso.

….

La mañana anunciaba con sus nubarrones grises y amenazantes por desbordar sus aguas heladas que sería un permiso día. Todo era oscuro y el frio era cortante algo que maldecía la Uchiha pues el uniforme no era de utilidad por el decadente ambiente. Aunque llevara ese abrigo negro, sus piernas, descubiertas por el típico uniforme escolar hacia que tuviera escalofríos. Una risa, aunque leve y discreta le hizo llegar de nuevo a la realidad. Escrudiño con la mirada al joven castaño que estaba a su lado.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido Senju?- pregunto con molestia Madara a lo que el aludido solo se irguió en un movimiento demasiado nervioso.

-De… de nada- contesto de forma aún más nerviosa, titubeando en el acto- solo que me pareció un poco gracioso como andas temblando.

-¡Es que hace frio!- grito viendo luego con una expresión aburrida al ver como Hashirama bajaba la mirada con esa aura de depresión.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte, no era para nada mi intención, lo juro.

-No te tienes que deprimir por eso- suspiro para pensar que podría hacer para cambiar de tema y no tener que soportarlo así más tiempo- ¿no quieres tomar un café antes de entrar a clases? Yo te invito.

Al escuchar eso, Hashirama cambio por completo su postura sonriendo como un bobalicón y asintiendo como si le hubiera invitado lo más exquisito de los manjares. De hecho con ese frio tan cruel, un café caliente y humeante lleno de cafeína podía calificarse como tal. Negó con la cabeza un poco y fueron a una tienda para comprarlo.

A veces ella se preguntaba porque eran amigos. Lo eran desde amigos y a pesar de que sus familias eran el archienemigo comercial del otro lo seguían siendo. Entre ambos, se soportaban sus defectos y errores y en ocasiones podían llegar a pasar buenos y memorables momentos. Siempre y cuando no sacara su lado idiota, o eso era a su ver de Madara.

Cuando el café se estaba preparando ella se separó de su amigo para buscar algo en la tienda que fuera lo suficientemente decente para comer también. Paso a dos pasillos llegando de donde había unas galletas.

"Madara"

Un susurro llamo su atención y volteo a donde estaba una ventana en la tienda. La calle se hallaba silenciosa y desértica y ahora el único sonido que podía captar sus oídos era el del viento que silbaba.

Camino despacio ante el vidrio. Había una especie de atracción de que la atraía como metal al imán. Luego apareció en medio de la calle una silueta que con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a tomar una forma humana. Era una niña de aproximadamente siete años que vestía una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo. Su piel era completamente blanco y se veía demacrada. Sus grandes ojos rojos como la sangre le observaban y la causaba escalofríos. Lentamente fue subiendo una de sus manos para señalarle y fue cuando la tuvo en alto que grito. Algo fuerte y sumamente desgarrador antes que una camioneta negra pasara y la deshiciera como si estuviera hecha de humo.

Quedo estática, paralizada por aquel paranormal evento que pasó frente a sus ojos ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntaba sin mover un solo musculo.

-Madara- escucho de nuevo su nombre, solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior se oía más clara y también era más conocida- oye ¿estás bien?

Tardo un poco en reaccionar para responder con un lejano si lo que dejo en intriga al Senju.

-¿Estas segura? Te veo un poco pálida- comento sin dejar de preocuparse.

-Solo tengo hambre y mucho frio- agarro rápidamente de unos de los estantes dos paquetes de galletas sin miramiento alguno- ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto.

-Si te parece bien- suspiro pensando que no podía meterse más en el asunto. Era demasiado obstinada para su gusto.

-Bien- dijo para dirigirse a la caja, vamos no debía de sentirse tan impactada con eso, solo era una locura instantánea. Lo más seguro solo estaba estresada y ya no lo volvería a ver. Otro error.

….

Todo el resto del día fue completamente normal. Pasar de clase en clase. Soportar a su insoportable amigo con su aún más insoportable novia Mito Uzumaki. Todo era normal hasta que termino toda la jornada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que no vayamos juntos a casa?- pregunto Hashirama mientras hacia un puchero que para muchos le podían parecer tierno. Menos para ella.

-Porque Izuna insiste en que viene conmigo, así que deja eso, además que tu hermana también viene.

-No hoy no- dijo al recordar a su pequeña y amargada hermana- y ¿si no viene? No quiero que te quedes esperando sola.

-Se me defender, no te tienes que preocupar por mí- dijo con esa autosuficiencia.

-Supongo que no puedo alegar nada más- sonrió vagamente para empezar a caminar- nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- se despidió para suspirar. A veces no le gustaba actuar tan grosera a con él, pero no le veía sentido de serlo.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y su hermano menor no venía. Poco a poco la ansiedad, un sentimiento traicionero comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo y miles preguntas sobre el paradero de Izuna. Saco su teléfono celular que para su sorpresa comenzó a sonar. El nombre del contacto estaba el nombre de su hermano y contesto de inmediato.

-Izuna ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto preocupada.

-Lo siento hermana- escucho en la otra línea- pero me tuve que quedar en la casa de unos compañeros a hacer un trabajo de equipo y no he podido llamarte, lamento si te hice enojar.

-Yo… yo no estoy enojada, solo me tenía muy preocupada ¿estás bien?- pregunto.

-Sí, estoy muy bien- contesto- realmente no quería hacerte esperar.

-No te preocupes ya iré a casa ¿Cuándo iras?

-En una hora- respondió- cuídate, Madara.

-Tú también, nos vemos- colgó.

Guardo su celular y emprendió su caminar a su casa. A pesar de que era tarde las nubes mantenían aun su estilo lúgubre y unas gotas finas empezaron a caer del firmamento haciendo que empezara acelerar el paso. Fue así hasta que llego a un callejón donde salió un sujeto de chamarra negra con capucha que cubría su rostro. Rápidamente se puso en una pose defensiva. No era ninguna débil como para que le hicieran algo.

Pero ese no era el problema. Estaba atrás que sin esperar más la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

Continuara.

¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, es demasiado raro, pero es que me llego la idea.

No le cambiare el nombre de Madara aunque tal vez le diga Mady, no lo sé XD

Espero que sea de su aprecio, nos vemos en la continuación. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2: El hombre de cabellos blancos

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Sin duda no creo que este fic sea popular, pero bueno uno escribe por uno así que no importa :D además el gb en mi adicción personal, lo adoro y no dejare de escribir hasta que me haya saciado.

Sin más que comentar además del tal obvio saber que Kishimoto le pertenece todo de su obra Naruto a por la continuación.

Capítulo 2: El extraño hombre de los cabellos blancos.

Condujo sin detenerse hasta estarse seguro que nadie ni nada le interrumpiera, cuando las casas o bloques de departamento se perdieran de su campo de visión. Llego a una carretera aparentemente abandonada donde decidió frenar. Con hábiles movimientos se fue a la parte trasero de la camioneta donde se hallaba la joven.

Seguía inconsciente y tendida como si estuviera en un profundo sueño. Su respiración era normal y sentía que no había necesidad de checarla para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

De sus facciones frías e inexpresivas salió a flote una pequeña sonrisa que pasaría desapercibida para muchos menos para el hombre de exótico cabello verde y una piel extraña.

—Padre— dijo sacándole de sus ensoñaciones— siento que sería mejor que la atáramos ¿no te parece?— pregunto a lo que se limitó a denegar con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que se asuste. Si la atamos lo primero que pensara cuando recobre el conocimiento es que fue secuestrada y eso no sería nada favorable.

— ¿Dejarla inconsciente no sería lo mismo?— soltó de una forma irónica ganándose una mirada despectiva de parte de su padre— Lo siento.

—Era necesario esto— explico mientras se acercaba a la desmayada muchacha— ¿Seguirá siendo tan terca y violenta como siempre? Le ha extrañado tanto— llevo una de sus manos, grandes y delgadas, a una de sus mejillas. Algo parecido a un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio como aquellos ojos tan negros como la más cruda de las noches sin estrellas se abrieron— Madara, querida, has despertado.

…

Izuna ya estaba en casa y conforme pasaba el tiempo y veía como aquel cielo ya gris se convertía en un negro sus nervios habían comenzado a empeorar. Su hermana no estaba en casa y al parecer nadie sabia de su paradero.

Las ideas paranoicas comenzaron a tornarse dueño de su psique recreando en un sentido vivido varias hipótesis de lo que le podía haber pasado a Madara. Una peor que la otra le sucedían a tal punto que dejo hacerlo siendo que sería lo más sensato. Pensar no ayudaría nada, tenía que actuar. Agarrando su chamarra, sus llaves y una cartera salió de su casa.

Las calles eran solitarias y el sonido lejano de los truenos no ayudaba en nada para calmarlo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y así empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

¿Dónde y cómo encontraría a su hermana? Eso era un misterio, incluso para él. Una, dos, tres, cuatro cuadras avanzaba, encontrando en aquellas calles una soledad que llegaba a ser aterradora, más de lo que él podía recordar.

Fue cuando, al pasar al lado de un callejón, el mismo que hacia un par de horas Madara había sido noqueada y llevada en una camioneta negra, se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando escucho un sonido que le perturbo: era un grito que provenía desde las entrañas de aquel pasillo oscuro, estrecho y sin salida.

Miraba con miedo, en apariencia todo se miraba apacible pero estaba consciente que no era así. El grito no resonó de nuevo entre las paredes y aunque podría haber pensado que solo había sido fruto de su imaginación para después marcharse con la conciencia limpia, no lo logro, había algo que se lo impedía.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse para adentrarse en aquel oscuro camino como fuera atraído con alguna especie de fuerza extraña. Sonidos secos se hacían latentes conforme su sentido de la audición se hacía más fino. En el extremo derecho, casi pegado el muro de un bloque de edificios se hallaba un contenedor de basura bastante hediondo lo bastante grande que estaba seguro de quien hacia esos ruidos estaba escondido detrás de eso.

—Oigan— dijo y como si esa palabra hubiera sido un conjuro los sonidos habían cesado.

Después de eso fue cuestión de segundos que no comprendio todo lo que paso. De aquel rincón salieron dos hombres no mucho mayores que el que salieron corriendo como si el diablo demandaran su alma. Al pasar junto a él, uno a cada lado terminaron emoujandonle haciendo que cayera el suelo de espaldas, aun están en shock, no obstante el dolor de ser impactado fue lo que le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Se sento en el frio pavimento para mirar por sobre su hombre a los extraños hasta que se perdieron de su vita ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Tal vez solo querían algo de intimidad y el solo los había interrumpido su sesión.

—¿Hay alguien por ahí?— una voz fina y aguda captaron su atención.

—Si— asintió sintiéndose tonto por el gesto porque no lo veía, o eso al menos pensaba el.

—No me harás nada ¿verdad?— pregunto de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no— negó.

De aquel lugar donde habían salido los dos hombres salió lo que parecía una niña de diez años. Era bajita y muy delgada; piel blanca manchada de tierra y cubierta también de raspones y cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas. Tenía los cabellos hasta los hombros, totalmente desordenados y de un color muy negro; su rostro era fino y lo que resaltaban eran sus ojos grandes tan oscuros como sus cabellos. Vestía un vestido blanco sin manga y bastante sencillo que le llevaba a las rodillas el cual estaba en lamentables circunstancias. También estaba descalza y sus pies se veían bastante maltratados. Sintió lastima por la chica que se acercaba de forma lenta y resentida, como un gato huraño que se acerca a un extraño.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto la chica sentándose frente a él y apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo. Parecía tener un interés genuino con él y eso llegaba a ser un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué?— parpadeo confundido— Yo me llamo Izuna…¿Cómo te llamas tú?— pregunto a lo que la chica luego de unos segundos de silencio negó con la cabeza— ¿No quieres decir tu nombre?

—No recuerdo mi nombre— suspiro pesadamente — es un poco tonto ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto que no— negó sintiendo más empatía por la chica— ¿Andas vagando por las calles?

—Sí, aunque ya no me acuerdo desde cuando… es horrible, esos hombres me…

—No tienes que decirme nada que paso— le interrumpió y después de mordió los labios pensando que había pasado ahí.

Aunque su primera y única intención para salir había sido buscar a su hermana ahora esa chica necesitaba su ayuda. Claro que no podía dejarle sola y a su suerte, al parecer tenia amnesia o algo por estilo y en ese estado tan deplorable abandonarle sería un acto demasiado deshumanizado.

—Tengo hambre— dijo la chica sacando a Izuna de sus más profundos pensamientos— ¿Tienes comida?— pregunto ilusionada.

—Yo…— dudo unos momentos antes de tomar una decisión, se la llevaría con él—Si, pero tenemos que ir a mi casa primero.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— pregunto seria apartándose un poco.

—Solo quiero darte de comer, también podrías darte una ducha si quieres— se calló ante la posible doble intención de su palabras— te juro que no soy una mala persona.

—No te vez una mala persona— se relajó— aunque muchas personas malas no se ven como tal. Son demonios.

—Te juro que no soy nada de eso— negó con insistencia— quiero ayudarte.

—Tampoco es que tenga opción— negó con una sonrisa en su rostro sucio e infantil — y también me muero de hambre así que iré a tu casa pero te advierto que se me defender.

Izuna miro extrañado a la chica que esperaba con calma alguna respuesta por parte de él. Sonrió un poco para calmarla y sin mediar palabra alguna se fue con ella a su casa. Se preguntaba si debía cuestionar a la chica de lo que podía llegar a recordar y pensó que lo más preferible era hacerlo después cuando ella estuviera más cómoda y el también.

….

Madara quedo eststica cuando vio aquel hombre que había tomado la osadia de tocar su rostro. Blanco, fue la primera palabra que resonó en su sistema nervioso a pesar de que eso no era la descrpicion mas acertada.

Vestia completamente negro y de pronto lo identifico como aquel hombre que había visto antes de caer en la inconciencia. No obstante, sus vestimentas negras eran lo que le llamaban la atención.

Su piel, apenas visible era blanca y fina como el más valioso mármol. Tenía el cabello largo que ni aquel gorro poda ocultar, llegando poco más debajo de la cintura. Y sus ojos, eso eran los que más resaltaban. Aquellos ojos tan blancos que apenas se distinguía la pupila le miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa. Los sentía vacíos a pesar de todo.

—Madara, querida, has despertado.

Una sensación de horror provoco que se sentara de golpe separándose de aquel hombre solo para chocar con otro que parecía fastidiado con todo eso.

— ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el hombre blanco.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto más por la indignación que por el temor.

—Padre te dije que sería mejor que la atáramos e incluso amordazarla también, es molesta cuando habla— sonrió burlón al ver como Madara la veía con el ceño fruncida— mocosa.

Ese tipo también era raro si no es que era más por el hecho que le había dicho padre cuando parecían tener la misma edad y la diferencia entre los dos era un abismo. Este era completamente negro, tanto como sus vestimentas como su piel. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos o si así podía llamarlos pues parecían solamente dos puntos amarillentos.

—Te digo que no hay necesidad de hacer eso— negó de nuevo exasperado por la actitud de su vástago — tenemos que hablar con ella de forma ¿Cómo le dicen? Civilizada y no me parece que atarla y amordazarla sea el método más adecuada.

—Y le parece que golpearme y llevarme en una camioneta si lo es— ironizo la azabache escuchando una risas del "hijo"— creo que será mejor que me dejen libre a menos que quieran atenerse a las consecuencias— soltó con seguridad a pesar de la situación tan desfavorable en la que se hallaba por lo que causo gracia al albino.

—No creo que hubieras accedido de una forma en que los seres humanos conocen como correctos— se encogió de hombros — además extrañaba tanto tu personalidad tan tuya.

Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento sintió como unas manos aprisionaban sus hombros, obligándole a quedarse en el suelo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?— pregunto viendo sin temor como se ponía enfrente de ella. Estaba arrinconada y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa aunque no lo quisiera aparentar.

—Mi nombre es Kaguya— se presentó tranquilo— y no te preocupes, yo resolveré todas tus dudas.

Continura.

Yo…yo no tengo imaginación para cambiar los nombres XD. Siento que esto me está quedando demasiado enredado, pero no hay nada que no resuelva después.

También quiero aclarar que la chica que encontró Izuna, no es ninguna OC, no me gustan mucho, también quiero proponer que adivinen con la pista que también está en gender bender.

Espero sus comentarios, eso me alienta y sus críticas para poder mejorar.

Nos vemos


End file.
